Casa De Amor
Casa De Amor or Casa Amor is a twist that was introduced in the third season of Love Island UK. History On June 28th 2017, it was confirmed by the show that a second villa was going to be introduced into the show, as a part of a twist that was specifically designed in order to put the couples relationships to the test. The twist featured a string of new islanders entering the island. The twist lasted 3 days, before concluding with a special re-coupling ceremony back in the main villa. This twist would be brought back for the fourth and fifth seasons for the next 2 years. Format Casa De Amor acts as a twist, which splits the couples up, with the boys having to move to what is the second villa entitled the aforementioned Casa De Amor. In this second villa they'd meet 5 new female islanders, who would be introduced to test the boys loyalty to their partners, while back in the main villa a set of new boys would be introduced to the girls. The twist would last for 3 days and over these three days the two villas would compete in challenges against each other, while getting to know one another. At the end of these three days a special kind of re-coupling ceremony known as the "Stick or Twist" re-coupling would occur, where the original islanders would have the chance to re-couple with one of the new islanders would be held. For the first winter season in 2020, a new version of Casa Amor was opened in South Africa, featuring a similar set-up to the Spanish villa. Summer Pool CA.jpg KitchenCA.jpg Outdoor sitting area.jpg BathroomCA.jpg Outside Bedding Area.jpg Winter Entrance-SA.jpg Bedroom-SA.jpg Make-up_Room-SA.jpg Bathroom-SA.jpg Day-Beds-SA.jpg Pool-SA.jpg Stick or Twist Re-Coupling The Stick or Twist re-coupling is a special kind of coupling ceremony that was introduced at the end of the Casa Amor twist. At the end of their stay at Casa Amor, the boys alongside the new female islanders will return to the main villa. Each boy will have the chance to re-couple with one of these girls and if they do so, they'd come back with them, while the original girls would have the chance to re-couple with one of the new boys. The girls choose to couple first, but if they decide not to re-couple they have to rely on their male partner not to do so as well, because if the guy hasn't re-coupled they stay together, however if the boy/girl has re-coupled with any of the new islanders and one half of the couple didn't decide to re-couple that islander is left single, but still stays on the island due to the fact that only the new islanders can be dumped. Islanders Season 3 Boys Girls Season 4 Boys Girls Season 5 Boys Girls Season 6 Boys Girls Media FIRST LOOK It's Casa Amor Time! Love Island 2019 The Boys Are Let Loose in Casa Amor Love Island 2018 Jack Comes Face to Face With His Ex Love Island 2018 Caroline Treats the Girls to Six New Guys Love Island 2018 Here Come the Girls... Love Island 2017 Category:Challenges Category:Season 3 Challenges Category:Season 4 Challenges Category:Twists Category:Week 4 Challenges Category:UK Challenges Category:Season 5 Challenges